The Revenge V/Infected Car
is the eleventh episode of Kamen Rider W. It is the first part of the 'V' arc, V'' standing for Virus (Dopant), Vehicle and Victim. Synopsis Shotaro decides to help an underworld gang after a member is killed by a Dopant-possessed car. Plot At the Narumi Detective Agency, Akiko has fallen ill with a cold and calls Shotaro an "idiot who never catches a cold", spurning Philip's interest in this phrase despite not knowing that it is an idiom. The agency then gets a phone call from a man named Mikio Aoki who claims that he is being chased and needs help. When Shotaro arrives on the scene, he comes across the man before seeing a black SUV run through him, causing the man to writhe in pain before falling down dead. When Shotaro is taken in for questioning at the police station the next day, Makura thinking that he murdered Aoki, Jinno arrives to reveal that Aoki died from a mysterious disease. Deciding to get to the bottom of it, Shotaro and Akiko learn from Watcherman that Aoki was a member in a chop shop street gang. They head to the gang's usual hangout to talk to its leader Kurosu. Shotaro questions him, until Kurosu pulls a gun on Shotaro after one member of his posse hints that the SUV was stolen. Akiko, scared for their lives, drags Shotaro out before the other two gang members leave and talk about checking out the SUV. Shotaro trails them as the SUV appears once more to run down the other two members, killing one of them before chasing after the other. Shotaro contacts Philip to transform as Philip is still investigating the idiom. Shotaro instead activates the Bat Shot to take photos of the driver, eventually transforming into Double to save the younger gang member before the Nasca Dopant intervenes. This allows the SUV to run down the gang member. Later, Philip identifies the driver as Kōhei Yamamura, whose older sister Sachi Yamamura was hit by a car driven by Kurosu's gang and is currently in the hospital in a coma. Believing that Kōhei is the Dopant, Shotaro confronts him and accuses him of it. Kōhei runs off into a bus to escape to continue his revenge, succeeding because Sachi's fiance Noriyuki Yushima just got off the bus and holds Shotaro at bay. After talking to Yushima and learning about Kōhei, Shotaro gets a call from Akiko that she has followed Kurosu to a warehouse so he can gun down Kōhei in the SUV. Double arrives at the warehouse on the HardBoilder, provoking Kōhei to chase after him. Assuming HeatMetal and using the RevolGarry, Double manages to wreck the SUV without being infected. While inspecting the wreckage with Akiko, they cannot find a Gaia Memory just as the real Virus Dopant makes itself known. Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Soul - Cyclone, Heat **Body - Joker, Metal *'Half Changes:' **CycloneJoker, CycloneMetal, HeatMetal Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Stars * : * : * : Koji * : * : * : * : * : Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside '' episode 39, . *This episode aired on the same day as a rerun of the eighth episode of Kamen Rider Decade, as part of TV Asahi's re-broadcast of the series from beginning to end at the 6:30 am timeslot. *This episode shows that Philip can connect with others if they have a Live Connector and bring them into the Gaia Library. *This is the first time Double changes from CycloneMetal to HeatMetal. DVD releases Kamen Rider W Volume 3 features episodes 9-12: The S Terror/The Maid Detective Witnessed It!, The S Terror/The Great Detective's Daughter, The Revenge V/Infected Car and The Revenge V/Grudge Beast. Blu-ray Box 1 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢復讐のＶ／感染車｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢復讐のＶ／感染車｣ Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Episodes